


texts

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of texts between Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello.</p><p>Also featuring the other girls.</p><p>(this started off as a camren story but it's kinda going off on a tangent now with everyone so idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk about this?

**camila** \- ur weird

 **lauren** \- u love me tho

 **camila** \- nah 

 **lauren** \- but wht happened to u being my bestie fo lyfe

 **camila** \- i discovered u have a shocking personality 

 **camila** \- also u wouldn't stop for chicken nuggets and that made me sad 

 **lauren** \- i'll buy u chicken nuggets tomorrow bbz

 **lauren** \- btw did u say yes when austin asked u out?

 **camila** \- no? we've been over this lauren

 **camila** \- i am a homosexual

 **lauren** \- ye dipshit i kno but idk ur not out yet r u 

 **lauren** \- some closeted lesbians date guys 

 **camila** \- like u?

 **lauren** \- no shut up 

 **lauren** \- when r we gonna tell dinah and normani we kno they're fucking tho?

 **camila** \- we're not lol 

 **lauren** \- ..right?

 **camila** \- they'll tell us when they're ready

 **lauren** \- okay...

 **lauren** \- anyway i gtg i have a date with brad 

 **camila** \- have fun

 **camila**  - but not too much fun jesus is watching 

 **lauren** \- shut up ur a dork 

 **camila** \- u  <3 me 

 **lauren** \- leave 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**camila** \- lauren has a date with mr fuckboy supreme 

 **dinah** \- aw babr :(

 **dinah** \- babe* 

 **camila** \- y is she still with him i'm so confuse

 **dinah** \- love is weird 

 **camila** \- she doesnt love him tho?

 **dinah** \- yh i know..that's just what ally told me 2 put lol 

 **camila** \- ur with ally :(( 

 **dinah** \- yeah we thought u was with lauren ;) mani here too come over !!

 **camila** \- okay 

 **camila** \- but i'm sad so u better have ice cream 

 **camila** \- and pizza

 **camila** \- and mayb chicken nuggets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**lauren -** i broke up with brad 

 **lauren** \- lol 

 **camila** \- whaaaat??

 **camila** \- why? 

 **lauren** \- lol idgo

 **lauren** \- ol idjk*

 **lauren** \- wtf 

 **camila** \- r u drunk? 

 **lauren** \- no lol 

 **camila** \- ur drunk 

 **lauren** \- y u think tdat?

 **camila** \- cause u only put lol and make typos when ur drunk 

 **lauren** \- oh 

 **camila** \- yeah oh 

 **camila** \- r u okay tho?

 **lauren** \- no lol

 **camila** \- what's wrong?? do u need picking up? 

 **lauren** \- so so much lol and nah i'm home

 **camila** \- define 'so so much'

 **lauren** \- uhh 

 **lauren** \- eveyones gonna hate me 

 **camila** \- bc u broke up with brad??

 **lauren** \- well yh that aswell 

 **lauren** \- lol 

 **camila** \- tell me what's wrong lo?

 **lauren** \- ur rlly pretty 

 **camila** \- uh okay?

 **camila** \- lauren??

 **camila** \- u there lo?

 **lauren** \- This is Lauren's mother Camila, just letting you know she will not be having her phone back for three days so you can stop texting her sweetheart xxx

 **camila** \- oh okay thanks mrs jauregui 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**lauren** \- hey 

 **camila** \- heeyyyyy :-) u got ur phone back :))

 **lauren** \- yea :)

 **camila** \- :))))))

 **lauren** \- strange kid u r 

 **camila** \- :((((((

 **lauren** \- idiot :) u coming out later with me and mani? 

 **camila** \- i'm meeting dinah and ally but yeah i guess? :-) 

 **lauren** \- uh idk if that's a good idea 

 **camila** \- why? 

 **lauren** \- idk if i can tell u

 **lauren** \- one sec 

* * *

 **lauren** \- am i allowed to tell camz abour ur dinah thing?

 **normani** \- y u wanna tell her?

 **lauren** \- she wants to meet us later with her and ally 

 **normani** \- will she tell dinah?

 **lauren** \- no..you know she's not like that

 **normani** \- woah no need to get defensive babe ;) 

 **lauren** \- shut up 

 **lauren** \- so can i tell her?

 **normani** \- yeah but only if you tell her about ur gay thing 

 **lauren** \- fuck off im telling her 

 **normani** \- about your gay thing?? :O 

 **lauren** \- wtf is that face and no 

 **normani** \- :( 

 **normani** \- tell her if she tells dinah or brings it up to me in real life i'll choke her with her own hair tho 

 **lauren** \- kk i'll tell her word for word 

normani - u better

* * *

 

 **camila** \- tEll Me u WHorE 

 **lauren** \- calm down bby

 **lauren** \- so basically right, normani doesn't want to meet dinah because as u kno they have been getting vv friendly with eachother and apparently dinah thinks it's just sex but normani actually really likes her and kind of wants to stay away from her because she knows she'll hook up with her again but she doesnt want to because she knows dinah doesn't like her like that 

 **camila** \- :O 

 **camila** \- omg 

 **camila** \- omg 

 **camila** \- omg 

 **camila** \- omg otp 

 **lauren** \- pls calm urself...also normani said 'tell her if she tells dinah or brings it up to me in real life i'll choke her with her own hair tho' 

 **camila** \- dinah and ally literally just got here but omg i'll text u soon we shall be meeting you 

 **camila** \- cause she like totally likes normani too 

 **lauren** \- she told you that??

 **camila** \- nah but i've known her since we were like fetuses i kno when she has a crush on someone 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  **camila** \- well that was slightly awkward 

 **lauren** \- just a bit lmao 

 **camila** \- my innocent eyes are now no longer sacred 

 **lauren** \- oh please it's not like they did anything that bad i think you're still a virgin

 **camila** \- GROPING lauren they were GROPING EACHOTHER

 **camila** \- IN FRONT OF US 

 **camila** \- jesus they've only been together for a month 

 **lauren** \- yeah well whatever free show

 **camila** \- ur so gay 

 **lauren** \- yeah i am 

 **camila** \- :O 

 **lauren** \- :O 

 **camila** \- r u being srs??

 **lauren** \- yh 

 **camila** \- :OOOOOOO

 **lauren** \- ...

 **lauren** \- i can't believe this is how you react to my biggest secret i've never told anyone but normani and will probably not tell anyone else for at least two years you complete chicken fried fuck 

 **camila** \- are you ACTUALLY SERIOUS???!!

 **lauren** \- ffs yes 

 **camila** \- LAUREN 

 **camila** \- omg 

 **camila** \- IM VV PROUD AND HAPPY FOR YOU FOR TELLING ME AND TRUSTING ME LIKE THIS THANK AND ITS ALL COOL THAT UR GAY CAUSE SO AM I AND YAY FRIENDS 

 **camila** \- SORRY FOR BEING A CHICKEN FRIED FUCK ALSO 

 **lauren** \- it's okay i forgive u :)

 **camila** \- yaaaay :-) 

 **camila** \- seriously though i didn't actually think you were gay like i know i've been joking about it since like middle school but wow 

 **lauren** \- yeah well surprise lmao

 **lauren** \- please dont tell anyone though camz

 **lauren** \- not even dinah or ally 

 **camila** \- i won't 

 **lauren** \- promise?

 **camila** \- pinky promise :-) 

 **lauren** \- nerd :) 

* * *

 

 **lauren** \- camila?

 **camila** \- yeah?

 **lauren** \- thanks 

 **camila** \- uh what for? lol

 **lauren** \- idk just being there i guess 

 **camila** \- well then thanks to you too :-) 

 **camila** \- but it's 3am and i need to get some beauty sleep 

 **lauren** \- you don't need beauty sleep 

 **camila** \- smooth lo ;) 

 **lauren** \- thank 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo just to clarify these conversations are like over time so they don't jump directly from one to the other...like they have conversations about things inbetween that are just like irrelevant you feel?

**camila** \- so you know like i'm a grade a homo and everything?

 **ally** \- well uh yeahh i guess? Xx 

 **camila** \- well say like theorethically you're crush since like 5th grade is also a grade a homo and has known that you were a grade a homo since like the beginning of time do you think they might maybe possibly like you like ever? 

 **ally** \- Lauren's Gay??? 

 **camila** \- where in that did I mention lo 

 **ally** \- babe you've been giving her puppy dog eyes since we were all 11 Xxx

 **ally** \- wait i'm guessing she's not telling ppl she's gay then? x if so i won't say a thing xx

 **camila** \- jesus is it really that obvious? :/ 

 **camila** \- and thanks i actually feel really bad :(

 **ally** \- well i mean obviously not cause that girl is clueless x and don't feel bad mila it's not your fault x

 **camila** \- yeah..sometimes i just feel really shitty like she thinks i'm just her friend and she doesnt know how i feel when we text until 4 in the morning and i'm half dead the next day and so is she so smiles and winks at me when i fall asleep in history or fall in gym and i just 

 **camila** \- ugh 

 **camila** \- i feel like i'm getting something out of our friendship without her knowing you know 

 **ally** \- awww baby :( i think you should tell her mila..tell her EVERYTHING about how she makes you feel. you know lauren, she won't be a bitch about it if she doesn't feel the same and then you won't feel guilty right? Xxxxx

 **camila** \- i can't ally you know that

 **camila** \- but thanks i don't know how you put up with all of our groups gay drama...

 **camila** \- how are you and troy?

 **ally** \- you say it like boys are easier to deal with babe !! haha! X and absolutely amazing :) x

 **camila** \- that's great :) 

 **camila** \- and dinah and normani are happy aswell 

 **camila** \- god i need to find a girlfriend 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**camila** \- lauren

 **camila** \- lauren

 **camila** \- lauren r u asleep 

 **camila** \- r u sleeping lauren 

 **lauren** \- yes

 **camila** \- aw :(

 **lauren** \- ur an idiot u kno that?

 **camila** \- :'( mean 

 **lauren** \- sorry

 **camila** \- :) 

 **camila** \- whata you doing lauren 

 **lauren**  - uh nothing? it's 3am 

 **camila** \- whata you wearing 

 **lauren** \- why do feel i like I'm being sexted by luigi?

 **camila** \- that was the atmosphere i was going for 

 **camila** \- r u bored lauren

 **lauren** \- yes camila i am 

 **camila** \- okay lauren 

 **camila** \- meet me somewhere? :-)

 **lauren** \- it's 3am 

 **camila** \- you've said 

 **lauren** \- where do you want me to meet you?

 **camila** \- the beach :) 

 **lauren** \- but i don't like the beach :/

 **camila** \- i do :-(

 **lauren** \- fine  

 **lauren** \- give me 15 

 **camila** \- okay lauren :) 

* * *

**_  GROUP CHAT - DINAH, NORMANI, ALLY, CAMILA, LAUREN : _ **

**dinah** \- lol mila mani U out of detention yet girll ??

 **ally** \- they could get in trouble if their phones go off dinah X

 **dinah** \- well they better b turned off then lol 

 **normani** \- yeah we're out come pick us up mila is like nearly dead lmao

 **ally** \- late night camzi? ;)

**normani** \- i thought cute nicknames was laurens thing

**lauren** \- fuck off 

 **lauren** \- pick me up on the way btw ally i'm bored 

 **normani** \- oh so now you wanna come see me huh chick?

 **lauren** \- dinah tell your girlfriend to stop bullying me

 **dinah** \- camila tell ur girlfriend to leave mine alone lol 

 **camila** \- what i don't have a girlfriend

 **normani** \- she's too tired to be teased I think 

 **normani** \- damn where are you guys 

 **dinah** \- lol we stopped at starbucks sorry babe 

 **normani** \- i hate you basic white bitches 

 **ally** \- none of us are white mani?

 **normand**  - lauren is 

 **camila** \- she's cuban 

 **normani** \- shes still capser the friendly ghost lol

 **dinah** \- well casper the friendly ghost ain't so friendly apperently lol 

 **ally** \- yeah lauren just threw your latte out of the window sorry mani

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**normani** \- don't hate me lo but uh i may have accidentally let slip to dinah about your gay thing 

 **lauren** \- you're joking right? 

 **lauren** \- please tell me your joking 

 **normani** \- i'm sorry lo :( it just kinda came out

 **normani** \- pun not intended 

 **lauren** \- great really great 

 **lauren** \- she'll tell everyone mani we all know dinah can't keep quiet for more than two seconds

 **normani** \- lauren shut up she won't tell anybody okay? 

 **normani** \- even though she got really excited about telling mila for some reason 

 **lauren** \- probably so she could have a gay friend 

 **normani** \- dinah's her gay friend? 

 **lauren** \- bi actually

 **normani** \- wtf since when 

 **lauren** \- why do you care it's not like you're gay? 

 **normani** \- idc i just thought she was gay 

 **normani** \- am i forgiven then? :-) 

 **lauren** \- whatever

 **normani** \- really though lauren all you need to do now is tell ally? 

 **normani** \- might make it easier for when you have to tell your parents you know if you tell more people 

 **lauren** \- i'm never telling my parents i quite like having a roof over my head thanks

 **normani** \- they wouldn't care lauren me and dinah have kissed loads of times in front of them and they've known camila was gay since freshman year?

 **lauren** \- it's different when it's someone in your family 

 **lauren** \- but yeah whatever i'll tell ally

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**lauren** \- have you even kissed a girl?

 **camila** \- lol 

 **lauren** \- what?

 **camila** \- lo i leave my room like once every three days and that's to see you fuckheads what do you think 

 **lauren** \- okay fair point

 **lauren** \- so no?

 **camila** \- no

 **lauren** \- no you have or no you haven't?

 **camila** \- no i haven't 

 **camila** \- why? have you? 

 **camila** \- do you have a secret bae i don't know about lauren? 

 **lauren** \- lmao no idiot 

 **camila** \- normani was saying you had a crush on somebody the other day though ;) 

 **lauren** \- oh god 

 **lauren** \- what did she say? 

 **camila** \- nothing really just 'laurens been whiny cause she is whipped as fuck for some girl who she won't tell me the name of' 

 **camila** \- but then ally went into a speech about how lovely it is that you came out to us and how open we can all be now so i forgot to annoy you about it and here we are ;-)

 **lauren** \- i'm not gonna tell you who it is so don't even try 

 **camila** \- why? :-( 

 **lauren** \- because its stupid and she doesn't like me like that 

 **camila** \- is she straight then? 

 **lauren** \- does it matter? 

 **camila** \- woah sorry 

 **lauren** \- i'm going to sleep now camila goodnight 

 **camila** \- goodnight 

 **camila** \- sleep tight 

 **camila** \- sorry for being annoying 

 **lauren** \- shut up you're not annoying 

* * *

 

 **camila** \- i think lauren has a crush on normani 

 **dinah** \- lol wtf why ?? 

 **camila** \- cause she has a crush on somebody and won't tell me who it is but basically said she's not straight

 **dinah** \- why mani tho ?? could be me or you or that butch lookin gurl in our history class 

 **camila** \- it wouldn't be you because normani is her bestfriend and she wouldn't do that and it wouldn't be me because i am me and it wouldn't be that girl in our history class because he is a boy dinah 

 **dinah** \- lol srsly?? he has a black girls ass...anyways why wouldn't lauren have a crush on you? you're awesome mila

 **camila** \- becasue i'm dorky and awkward and shy and Camila and she's cool and hipster and popular and lauren

 **dinah** \- you need to luv urself gurl !! you're perfect and if lauren can't see that then fuck her yo 

 **dinah** \- i think she like you anyway that girl is fuckin whipped for you l

 **camila** \- no she's not she's just nice 

 **dinah** \- nice my ass lol if i asked her to do half the shit she do for you i'd be gettin an ass whoopin 

 **dinah** \- or she'd be gettin a poly beat down whatever 

 **camila** \- thanks dinah lmao you tried I appreciate that :)  

 **dinah** \- ur welcome babe but mani is sexting me so i kinda gotta go ?

 **camila** \- okay ew 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**dinah** \- so when were you gonna tell me that you have a crush on my girl? 

 **lauren** \- uh what? 

 **dinah** \- camila thinks you have a crush on mani ? 

 **lauren** \- wtf why 

 **dinah** \- cause apparently u have a crush on some girl who isnt straight 

 **lauren** \- and you both just assumed it was mani? 

 **dinah** \- nah i thought it was that jamie kid in our history class or camila...homegirl ain't havin it tho 

 **lauren** \- who's jamie? 

 **lauren** \- and i don't have a crush on your girlfriend she's like my sister 

 **dinah** \- jamies that one with they ass u kno, afro, looks like the one from the shit season of glee ? and if it's not mani then it must be mila 

 **lauren** \- pretty sure thats a guy

 **dinah** \- whatever can still shake it like beyonce lol 

 **dinah** \- and why u not sayin nothing bout my mila theory ay ? 

 **lauren** \- shut up dinah

 **dinah** \- omg u have a crush on camila ??

 **lauren** \- go away dinah 

 **dinah** \- you're not even denying it ?!! 

 **lauren** \- dont tell her 

 **lauren** \- please itd fuck everything up 

 **dinah** \- you need to tell her homie !! 

 **dinah** \- i can't believe this shippin it big time yo ! 

 **lauren** \- dinah i have softball practice so i have to go promise you won't tell camz about this? i'll talk to you more when i get back 

 **dinah** \- srsly? can't u just ditch the gay squad with mittens and talk to me about ur boner for my bestie lol 

 **lauren** \- please dinah? 

 **dinah** \- ugh fine whatever u ain't gettin outta this conversation tho babe !!


	11. Chapter 11

**camila** \- seriously though i've been thinking and i need to find a bae

 **lauren** \- yeah? 

 **camila** \- yeah 

 **lauren** \- how do you plan to do that? 

 **camila** \- idk that's pretty much as far as i've gotten 

 **lauren** \- ah right 

 **camila** \- do you happen to know any cute teenage homos who could possibly be interested in a socially inept latina with no dating experience? 

 **lauren** \- they'll be one 

 **camila** \- doubt it lmao 

 **lauren** \- why?

 **camila** \- who'd want to date me lol especially when you come out any girls that could possibly be interested in me will like you better 

 **lauren** \- i'm not coming out and don't say that idiot loads of girls probably like you 

 **lauren** \- and guys not that that matters 

 **camila** \- well one of them needs to do something about it if they do

 **lauren** \- why? is there someone you like or do you just want a girlfriend? 

 **camila** \- i like someone but it'll never happen so don't even ask but yeah kind of i mean i'm 17 and i've never even held a girls hand it's pathetic

 **lauren** \- who do you like and no it's not pathetic neither have i 

 **lauren** \- pretty sure i've held your hand before though js 

 **camila** \- i'm not telling you and yeah but your view on situation is kind of irrelevant because no offense but you live in your closet

 **lauren** \- excuse me i don't live in it i leave it occasionally to talk to you guys 

 **camila** \- yeah true but even then you won't tell me who you like so you're a bitch

 **camila** \- i'm never going to find anyone am i i'll have to move to middle of nowhere and buy 6 cats to raise as my own 

 **lauren** \- you'll find someone camz trust me 

 **lauren** \- idk it might even be someone who's been in front of you for ages 

 **lauren** \- anyway mani's breaking down my door we'll come pick you and ally up in a half hour x


	12. Chapter 12

**dinah** \- u need to tell mila you like her lol 

 **lauren** \- dinah no please stop 

 **dinah** \- y not ?? ur both raving lesbians who have no chance with anyone else bc camila is awkward even with herself and u live in a closet lol 

 **lauren** \- omg i do not live in a closet

 **dinah** \- lol u do tho 

 **dinah** \- she likes youuuuu 

 **lauren** \- no she doesn't you're just saying that bc you want me to ask her out

 **dinah** \- no i'm not like everyone knows she like you apart from u ask anyone 

 **lauren** \- no 

 **lauren** \- please just drop it jfc 

 **dinah** \- i don't get why you're being an ass bout it ?? tryna help you lol

 **lauren** \- i know i'm sorry it's just that it isn't just some stupid crush you know? she's my best friend and fuck me but i think i'm falling for her and if she knew that it would fuck everything up because even if she did for some reason like me back we could never be open about us because i'm too fucking scared to tell people that i like girls and have them judge me and i'm just so scared dinah so please you telling me to ask her out like it means nothing really isn't helping and i know you mean well but please 

 **dinah** \- wow fuck i'm sorry lo wow 

 **dinah** \- pls tho no one would care that ur gay like nobody gives two fucks about mila and me and mani be grindin and shit in the cafeteria and nobody say shit ? lauren everyone will still love you babe 

 **lauren** \- yeah people at school won't even notice but my family they have this like idea of what i am like i'm their straight a student star daughter who's going to grow up and have perfect 2.5 kids with a perfect husband and i don't wanna dissapoint them dinah 

 **dinah** \- lo your family think the fuckin best of you they love you like hell the fact that you like girls ain't gonna change their opinion of you at all girl please 

 **dinah** \- please babe? i gotta go out but please just think real bout it kay? xx 


	13. Chapter 13

**camila** \- i want to cry 

 **lauren** \- what?? why? 

 **camila** \- i just missed the notebook on tv :'( 

 **lauren** -:| 

 **camila** \- sorry :/ it's a very sad moment okay 

 **lauren** \- ur such a dork omg 

 **camila** \- meanie :( 

 **camila** \- bc you were mean to me you have to tell me who you like 

 **lauren** \- no 

 **camila** \- plssssssss 

 **lauren** \- once again, no 

 **camila** \- at least describe her then? see if i can guess 

 **lauren** \- no 

 **camila** \- why what's wrong with that? i'm rlly bad at guessing you know that 

 **lauren** \- ugh fine 

 **camila** \- :-) 

 **lauren** \- i hate you

 **camila** \- .........waiting 

 **lauren** \- she's pretty 

 **camila** \- fuck you do it properly asshole 

 **lauren** \- fine you know what fuck you i will

 **lauren** \- she's the most beautiful girl i have ever seen and the funniest person i have ever met even though she is a complete nerd 

 **lauren** \- and i've liked her since i was 12 

 **lauren** \- bc she was new and awkward and cute and i was like 'lol i'm strait i liek boyz' and then i met her and everything fucked up bc she asked if she could play soccer with us and i laughed at her bc that's my natural reaction to things that scare me and she was embarassed and then i felt bad so i found her later and apologised to her and she smiled at me and it was the most beautiful thing i ever saw and then she was my best friend and i could tell her anything and she could do the same so when she told me she was gay very quietly and very scaredly (?) a year later i just hugged her and told her it was okay even though i was freaking the fuck out and then she started telling me the girls she had crushes on and i wanted to kick every single one of them because they didn't deserve her and i still fucking do because you what i'm very much in love with this girl and she's too much of a fucking idiot nerd dork to fucking notice me and i want to kick her and every girl she ever wants to kiss that isn't me 

 **lauren** \- there you fucking to hope you're and i will be ignoring you for the rest of the night and probably week due to sheer embaressment and fucking fear so goodnight camila i hope you sleep well even though you probably won't because your stupid fucking asshole of a best friend just told you that she's in love with you 

 **lauren** \- god i'm so fucking in love with you idiot

 


	14. Chapter 14

**camila** \- why weren't you in school? 

 **camila** \- lauren please i'm begging you to answer me 

 **camila** \- i'll leave you alone and never bother you again if that's what you want but please, just answer me 

 **lauren** \- hiI 

 **camila** \- you're okay? 

 **lauren** \- hmmmmmmmmmlol 

 **camila** \- you're drunk? jesus lauren 

 **lauren** \- i'm no drunk 

 **lauren** \- went to brasd, he had weed lol 

 **lauren** \- and vidka 

 **camila** \- are you at home now?? 

 **lauren** \- yhhhh 

 **camila** \- where's your mom? 

 **lauren** \- idk lol 

 **camila** \- i'm coming over 

* * *

 

Camila knocked three times on the door of the Jauregui household. It took seven minutes and thirty four before Lauren pulled it open. 

"Hi." Camila greeted simply.

"Why are you here?" Lauren croaked, coming out of the house to sit down on the porch step. She was shivering slightly and her eyes we're red, although Camila suspected that was from crying instead of her drug use.

"Becasue I wanted to see you." 

"Why? So you can laugh at me? I bet you've all had a right laugh at me this week." The older girl spat, ripping moss aggressively from the stone steps and avoiding the other girl's gaze. 

"You really think I'd do that?" 

"No. I'm sorry." 

They locked eyes. Lauren's normally bright green ones were full to the brim with tears and Camila's dark ones were holding back their own. 

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Camila asked.

"Because you probably hate me. And if you don't, you feel sorry for me. I don't want either." 

"What do you want?" 

"You." Lauren whispered softly, so quietly that Camila wasn't sure she'd actually heard it. 

"You can have me. I love you too, idiot. You're the girl I've had a crush on since seventh grade. And the one I've been in love with since freshmen year." 

Lauren blinked at her. 

"Really?" She questioned, a shy smile gracing her features. 

"Yeah." 

And that was when they kissed. And it felt like everything Camila had felt for years, l of those pent up feelings just set free into one moment. All of Lauren's secrets and angst coming together with Camila's insecurity and pining and just exploding, creating fireworks and every other metaphor for love their is. 

"God, we're so stupid." Lauren giggled, her eyes closed.

Pressed together, light headed and enthralled and entangled with each other was how they remained for the rest of the night.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**camila** \- hi 

 **lauren** \- hi

 **camila** \- hi

 **lauren** \- shut up 

 **camila** \- no you have to let me be awkward about this for a bit

 **lauren** \- no sorry can't do that

 **camila** \- :( 

 **lauren** \- are we gonna talk about it then

 **camila** \- talk about what

 **lauren** \- i hate you

 **camila** \- you love me 

 **lauren** \- i know

 **lauren** \- unfortunately

 **camila** \- rood :-( 

 **lauren** \- are we like

 **lauren** \- idk 

 **camila** \- yeah thats exactly what we are 

 **camila** \- relationship status: like idk 

 **lauren** \- shush

 **lauren** \- are we like a thing then

 **camila** \- relationship status: like a thing

 **lauren** \- why are you like this

 **camila** \- i like watching you suffer

 **lauren** \- kinky

 **camila** \- ew i didn't mean it like that i'm not #topmaterial

 **camila** \- is it too early in our like a thing to share that or

 **lauren** \- but i'm not #topmaterial either so we're gonna have to come to a compromise here 

 **camila** \- we can take turns

 **lauren** \- ok 

 **camila** \- okay

 **camila** \- srsly though are u my #1 hoe now or 

 **lauren** \- relationship status: #1 hoe

 **camila** \- i should've expected that

 **lauren** \- yeah you should

 **camila** \- lauren

 **lauren** \- yeah?

 **camila** \- you're my girlfriend

 **lauren** \- am i? 

 **camila** \- ya 

 **lauren** \- ok 

* * *

 

**_ GROUP CHAT: LAUREN, CAMILA, ALLY, DINAH, NORMANI _ **

**ally** \- guys i have something to tell you

 **dinah** \- you should call the baby dinah

 **ally** \- what?

 **ally** \- dinah i'm not pregnant

 **dinah** \- yet

 **normani** \- what is it then?

 **camila** \- omg r u getting married

 **camila** \- wait uh you broke up nevermind sorry excuse me i'm just gonna jump off a bridge

 **lauren** \- oh wow

 **ally** \- guys come on i'm trying to be serious haha

 **normani** \- what is it babe? 

 **ally** \- i met someone

 **dinah** \- that's awesome !! whats his name?

 **normani** \- more importantly is he fine? 

 **ally** \- her name is tori and she's very fine

 **camila** \- :O 

 **lauren** \- omg wtf since when 

 **dinah** \- we officially have no straight friends 

 **normani** \- omg ally that's amazing!! how did you meet?

 **ally** \- we met in that drama workshop a few months ago 

 **dinah** \- when you was still with troy?? 

 **ally** \- yeah, we were just friends at the time though. i thought she was cute and everything and so so sweet but i'd never cheat don't worry haha

 **normani** \- good girl, anyway what's she like? she cute? 

 **ally** \- _*PICTURE MESSAGE*_

 **ally** \- yeah she's really cute and she's a huge nerd and super shy and i really like her a lot so you guys are gonna behave okay? 

 **lauren** \- yeah she's cute 

 **camila** \- we will behave! scouts honor *salutes* 

 **lauren** \- you're such a dork omg 

 **normani** \- when do we not behave 

**_ DINAH CHANGED THE GROUP NAME TO: ALLY GETTIN THAT PUSSY #YASGURL _ **

**normani** \- nevermind

 **lauren** \- ffs dinah change that now 

 **dinah** \- fine 

**_ DINAH CHANGED THE GROUP NAME TO: LAUREN AND MILA BEEN FUCKIN BIG TIME EVERYONE KNOWS WHY THE FUCK U LYIN MMMM _ **

**camila** \- oh 

 **lauren** \- i hate you

 **ally** \- i'm adding tori to this

**ALLY ADDED TORI TO: LAUREN AND MILA BEEN FUCKIN BIG TIME EVERYONE KNOWS WHY THE FUCK I LYIN MMMM**

**tori**  - uh hi 

 **normani** \- hi ;) 

 **lauren** \- i don't like this group chat name :/

 **dinah** \- i don't like you

 **camila** \- hey leave my baby alone

 **lauren** \- oh no 

 **normani** \- i'm scarred for life

 **ally** \- you and dinah have practially had sex in front of us this is nothing

 **camila** \- who else thinks that normani posting hers and dinah's couple nudes on tumblr should be illegal

 **tori** \- couple nudes

 **normani** \- oh please y'all know we look fire in them and are just hating cause you jealous

 **dinah** \- have you and ally never taken couple nudes tori? 

 **ally** \- stop

 **tori** \- uh no

 **normani** \- *PICTURE MESSAGE* 

 **normani** \- is this worthy enough for tumblr?

 **camila** \- NORMANI THERE IS NO NEED

ally - I TOLF YOY TO BEHAVE 

 **dinah** \- nah delete it my left tit looks weird babe

 **tori** \- i think it's worthy.

 **lauren** \- camz come over so we can take couple nudes

 **camila** \- AKDKDKKS

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

>  
> 
> _**CHAT: ALLY, NORMANI.** _
> 
> **ally** \- can tori come over for movie night tonight? x
> 
> **normani** \- obviously, what u askin for lmao
> 
> **ally** \- she won't come because she thinks that she's intruding
> 
> **normani** \- that's ridiculous i've been waiting to meet her for two weeks she better get ha ass  over here
> 
> **ally** \- haha i'll let her know 
> 
> **normani** \- btw, u asked her out yet ??
> 
> **normani** \- bc i think my girlfriend has a crush on her 
> 
> **ally** \- no we're just friends and why hahah
> 
> **normani** \- she keeps saying that she's 'super hot' and that 'ally should hit that asap'
> 
> **normani** \- although i strongly agree with both statements, i'm concerned. ask her her out. for my sake. please.
> 
> **ally** \- LOL 
> 
> **ally** \- and she told me she's straight so 
> 
> **normani** \- there is no way in hell that girl is straight
> 
> **ally** \- idkk she's like super touchy but sometimes it's like she freaks out and stops herself
> 
> **ally** \- i think she's scared, she said she thinks her parents are homophobic so
> 
> **normani** \- aw that's sad :( 
> 
> **normani** \- my mom found out about dinah and i last week and she's currently taking a long vacation on the Island Of Denial™
> 
> **ally** \- seriously ?? omg why didn't you say anything are you okay?
> 
> **normani** \- idk I didn't know how to bring it up and yeah I guess but it kinda hurts lol
> 
> **normani** \- I can see dinah and I being together for a long time so she's gonna have to get over it
> 
> **normani** \- like, she's gonna be my wife someday and we're gonna have adorable mixed race babies n shit
> 
> **ally** \- that's so cute omg i'm screenshotting this and sending it to her
> 
> **normani** \- don't you dare or screenshot your 16 messages about tori's eyes and 'how that definetly change colour in the sun'
> 
> **ally** \- omg ok
> 
>  
> 
>  

** _GROUP CHAT: DINAH, NORMANI, ALLY, CAMILA, LAUREN, TORI._ **

**lauren** \- i don't think that ellen and portia are that cute 

 **camila** \- how dare you

 **camila** \- i'm starting to reconsider this relationship ngl

 **dinah** \- idk they're not that cute girl plus I bet they have really vanilla sex

 **tori** \- true

 **dinah** \- do you have really vanilla sex tori?

 **tori** \- i wouldn't know. 

 **dinah** \- what do you mean? 

 **camila** \- WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **camila** \- WHEN U NOD YOUR HEAD YES

 **lauren** \- ffs

 **camila** \- BUT YOU WANNA SAY NO

 **tori** \- i'm never had sex, so.

 **dinah** \- omg so ally's gonna be the one to pop the cherry aye ?? nice choice, she's probably wild in the sack

 **normani** \- stop it dinah omg 

 **ally** \- i can't believe you just said that

 **lauren** \- i'm cackling omg

 **camila** \- AKSKDKDD

 **dinah** \- idk why you're cackling i haven't even started roasting you about yours and mila's sex life yet

 **dinah** \- who tops?

 **camila** \- none of your business dinah jane

 **lauren** \- camila does

 **tori** \- wasn't expecting that

 **ally** \- me neither 

 **normani** \- idk i've known lauren for twelve years and she can beg when she wants to

 **lauren** \- i'm LEAVING.

 **camila** \- she sure can! 

 

 


End file.
